wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Bastard Son
Bastard Son is a high ranking member of the Elite. Personality Audacious and disrespectful of all authority save his own, and possibly those of his peers, other leaders of the Elite. He is willing to give advice to those who pique his interest however. "You're new," he says. "Heh. You did the right thing, announcing yourself. But you forgot to announce your intent." - Excerptfrom a canon Weaverdice game He keeps up a veneer of sophistication but is more than willing to order people's deaths for annoying him. "Well, if you're going to be rude, I'm hanging up," he says. - Excerptfrom a canon Weaverdice game Finally he has a verbal tick where he says 'Heh' at the ends of his sentences. Reputation He has a deserved reputation for ruthlessness,"I like the bad side of business," Bastard Son says. "It's more my element, heh." - Excerpt from a canon Weaverdice gameUppercrust would be on the very far end of that sliding scale of legit, justified business and helping out. He's at '1' on the 1-10 scale. Agnes would be like, 2-3. Bastard Son would be closer to 10. - Conversation with Wildbow on Discord, Archived on Spacebattles. with his division of the Elite being considered nearly as destructive and violent as the Slaughterhouse Nine.Varies from case to case. Bastard Son's gang is very nearly as bad as the Slaughterhouse Nine. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread ii - Page 82 They seemed to have gained this reputation by being the Elite's go to strike team when softening up a new area for their expansion.They remain in play because they, by and large, keep the peace. The most dangerous elements of the Elite (ie. Bastard Son) go up against the most dangerous opposition, which is almost always villainous, they win, and then the more dangerous Elite move on to bloodier pastures and things become stable or mostly stable in the wake of their departure, as other members of the Elite are settled into place there. Not as good as the PRT taking that ground, but better than the slaughter continuing. - reddit comment by Wildbow. Appearance Bastard Son usually has his hair styled in a wild fashionBastard Son has stubble on his chin, and his suit has no tie, he has rings on his fingers and in one ear, and his mask is a mocking sneer, his hair styled to look messy. - Excerpt from a canon Weaverdice game while dressing in respectable highly tailored suits along with adornments like an earring and rings. Confirming his status as a cape he wears interchangeable masks that have things like leering smirks and mocking sneers cut into them.He stands on the railing-bordered half-floor that overlooks the room below. Wild hair, a suit that one could wear among billionaires, and a mask with a leering smirk on it. He changes the masks with regularity. With so many villains present, he's got his enhanced bodyguards with him. - Excerpt from a canon Weaverdice game He has a distinctive voice that is easily recognizable even over a phone,"I'll put you on." There's no music or anything as the line hangs. The background noise picks up as you're taken off hold, presumably at another location. "Director," Bastard Son replies. His voice is distinctive. - Excerpt from a canon Weaverdice game along with the propensity to chuckle out a 'Heh'. Abilities and Powers Bastard Son can grant inhuman levels of skill with obscure objects that his subjects can use in innumerable ways as tools and weapons. However, this has a detrimental effect on the subjects' mental integrity and independence, leaving them highly suggestible.Bastard Son appears in my Weaverdice stuff on occasion. A predisposition for one note laughs (heh), a teacher-like ability where he awakens god-tier skill levels in use of seemingly random tools and improvised weapons (roller skates, glass shards, ribbons, paper, ball peen hammers, darts) and strips away sanity and volition from the recipients. He's an attack dog with a whole contingent of attack dogs at his disposal. In Oakland, three such attack dogs cornered a skill-thief thinker with the ability to have the skills and talents of everyone within a one-hundred foot radius. Said skill-thief was capable of using the three attack dogs' skills (yo-yo, baseball bat, fingernails) but didn't have said weapons at their disposal, exactly, and was too panicked to improvise. Casey-at-the-Bat swatted bullets out of the air with their aluminum bat, just to give you a sense of what was in play. The player used their 'I can unleash my powers for incredible effect, but only once' perk, gaining the skills and capabilities of everyone within 5 city blocks, and still wound up shooting themselves in the head (using their enhanced skill to ensure it worked) to avoid letting Bastard Son have them. (That might sound like bad GMing, but it was an auction bid for powers and the player took 'maximum difficulty first session' in exchange for more points. There were ways out, and getting within swing range of Casey-at-the-bat wasn't one of them.) The Elite position him where their hold is in question. They know what he's like and they work around it. - reddit comment by Wildbow. Known examples include but are not limited to baseball bats, ball peen hammers, darts, fingernails, glass shards, paper, ribbons, roller skates, string, and slingshots. It is unknown how often Bastard Son can grant these skills and what limit, if any, there is to how many people can granted these skills before some supposed limit is reached. History Background Became a major player among the Elite, gaining experience and a reputation. He functioned as the 'tip of the spear' or enforcer, for the elite. Brought to the fore when the group was moving into an area or in conflict with another villain group. Post-Echidna With the failing health of Uppercrust, Bastard Son was one of several high-level members who were jockeying for a higher position within the organization.“A little bit. Depends on who you’re talking to, and where you find them. Different subsidiaries, different branches, each led by one of the head members. The Gentleman, Agnes Court, Blueblood, Regis Rex, Bastard Son… and the others, a bit of shuffling in the works, while we decide what happens when Uppercrust passes. Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Each group has their own style, and that’s alright, so long as it doesn’t interfere with the rest of us.” - Department Sixty Four,PRT Quest thread ii - Page 82 Trivia *Debuted by Wildbow in WD Oakland Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Master Category:The Elite Category:Unknown Status Category:Weaverdice Characters